


Evidence of Things Unseen

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who at the BAU has a life as unscathed as theirs? Perhaps that's why Rossi considers them charmed. Set after 'Amplification'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidence of Things Unseen

Emily turned from looking at Reid, unable to watch the monitors any longer. Without seeing the path ahead of her, she walked until she had entered the small chapel. Intellectually, she knew he was going to be all right, but she was having a hard time compartmentalizing this. She sank down on a pew and began to cry softly, not caring if she was alone.

Feeling someone sit down next to her, she looked over and saw Rossi. "I never expected to see you here," he said lowly. "Praying's more my thing." He reached out and clasped her hand.

"Well maybe I'm tired of lying to myself." As she looked into his eyes, she could feel truth bubbling up from her heart. "You always ask Morgan how his faith is doing, but you never ask about mine. Why?"

"You, out of all the others, have led a charmed life. I've never had to worry about your faith, or lack thereof."

Emily blushed and looked away from him. "Maybe I wanted to be worried about." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head against his chest, allowing herself to be tender in this moment. "Besides, if I'm so charmed, why can't I feel blessed by God?"

He turned his head and kissed her temple lightly. "Perhaps you've not looked hard enough. The blessings are all around you, Emily." She lifted her face and brushed her lips across his jaw. He lowered his face and kissed her gently and she sighed into his mouth.

"Come home with me tonight, Dave," she whispered after he'd broken the kiss. "Make me believe I'm really charmed by God."

"Are you certain you want this?"

"I'm not looking for a long term commitment here, I just want to find some solace on this night of all nights." She stood and held out her hand. "Besides, I want to see if you live up to your reputation." She smiled, trying to break the tension that had suddenly sprung up.

Rossi stood and took her hand. "And now that you've laid the gauntlet at my feet, bella, I must accept it." He tucked her arm into the crook of his arm and led her out of the room. "May I drive you home, or do you want me to follow you?"

Emily felt her brow furrow. "I guess I hadn't thought that far ahead. Tell you what, follow me."

"Anywhere, bella." She smiled at the easy endearment that spilled from his lips and drew closer to him as they walked down the hall. Emily was sure they looked like any other couple they passed, but looks were so deceiving. In the parking garage, they found they had parked near each other, and Emily pulled out first. With much haste, she drove to her apartment, eager to be home and yet full of anxiety. She had been so determined to do this, and now that he was really parking next to her, making it real, she was wondering if it was the right thing to do.

"He's the only one who knows about the procedure," she whispered as she fumbled with the lock to let them into the building. "He won't hurt me, no matter what happens in the light of day." She smelt his cologne and leaned back against him as she opened the door. His hand grazed the underside of her breast as he reached out to steady her and she was lost to him.

Blindly reaching back, Emily took hold of his hand and led him to her door. There was no hesitancy, no awkwardness, this time as she let him into the apartment. As she shut and locked the door, his arms slid around her waist, pulling her flush against his body. She turned in his arms, letting him kiss her as she maneuvered them over to the stairs and up to her bedroom. Somehow, he'd managed to get them undressed by the time he gently lowered her to the bed, and she gave herself over to the pleasure he was bringing her.

In the morning, she woke up feeling safe and semi-contented. Looking at his still sleeping form, she reached out and played with the charm on his necklace. As she continued to stare at the medal, she felt his hands slide down her body to cup her ass. "Good morning, Dave."

"Good morning, Emily." He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly. "St. Christopher is always close to me, more so now than ever."

"Isn't it just a silly charm? Who have the saints ever protected?"

"You still don't see it, Emily. Perhaps someday you will." She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, her earlier contentment fading away. He sat up as well and she leaned against him. "To do our job and remain as unscathed as you and I have, I know that the saints and angels have been charming my way."

"It just seems so arbitrary. Look at Hotch and Garcia. And look what they've been through. He loses Jack and Haley, and she almost loses her life because of this job. They believe as well."

"The beauty of grave is that is makes life inherently unfair, Emily. I praise God for the blessings I have and prepare for the storm that is coming. We can do nothing more or less, bella."

"And there is a storm coming. I can feel it on the horizon." She buried her head in his neck, suddenly overcome. As she cried, he stroked her hair, lulling her into a half sleep. "Thank you," she whispered before giving in to the sweet arms of the sandman once more. As long as he was near her, she didn't need a charm to protect her, he would do that , she was certain of that.


End file.
